


As the Stars Died Out

by Trisdani



Series: fundywastaken [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Constellations, Gods, Immortality, M/M, Mentions of Death, Stars, Tumblr Prompt, fundream, fundywastaken, mcyt - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27465352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trisdani/pseuds/Trisdani
Summary: when all they wanted was to spend eternity in each other’s arms.fundy/dream written as if they were a tale from mythology. (UNEDITED)
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Floris | Fundy, Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy
Series: fundywastaken [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2004088
Comments: 11
Kudos: 161





	As the Stars Died Out

**Author's Note:**

> credits to Fire_Fly464 for the prompt,  
> my brain gave up halfway through this

When the torches burned out and the lanterns dimmed, the night sky became more clear. Each fiery ball of gas, known as a star, twinkled from its appropriate distance as it casted light onto the untouched lands.

Of course, scattered across the night were constellations. Each set was different from the other. Tales of dragons and archers, many of these being told throughout generations, leaving the untold to be forgotten and fading. And as we begin our discussion on the collection of stars that form the round body of a fox with the pointed ears, the constellation often being recognized as the character “Fundy,” and staring off at another set that was almost as simple as a smiley face, being widely known as “Dream.” We begin to wonder what the correlation between the two is.

The two's placement in the sky were far too distant to be considered as the same, though that didn’t mean they didn’t share the same legend.

Fundy was perceived as a fox because of his sly and mischievous acts. Oftenly leaving the victims of his pranks in a state of hysteria and embarrassment.  
One day as he was setting up a trick, he heard a rustle of leaves behind him, turning and finding no sign of the rope trap he laid earlier. He looked up to see a rather new victim of his.

“Hello,” was all the stranger said, spinning and dangling from the rope hoisted up on a tree branch. Later we learn that this man is referred to as Dream. A fellow that was often recalled to be merciless and unforgiving as for his position in being a pawn for the gods. But for the moment, he just smiled.

Now this part of the story is up for debate as no one is sure how their first encounter played out. Whether Dream laughed and played along with the prank, or he too, managed to trap the fox, leaving them at a stalemate. A popular interpretation is that the green hooded opponent didn’t react. Only letting his masked expression do the talking while the fox grew uncomfortable by the silence, perhaps beating him at his own game.

All we know for sure is that the mischievous little fox was no longer alone in his shenanigans. Pranks were maybe even more thought out and intricate, no one could point fingers at the duo as they were so sure of covering all traces that lead back to them. This went on for a while until Dream made a proposal.

“Fundy, what if we tricked the gods?” He asked, curiosity growing in his partner. “We could fool them and steal immortality for ourselves.”

“Immortality?” Fundy questioned. The idea was tempting, as he once feared death, but as he spent more time with the masked warrior, he learned that death splitting them apart would be a more fearful fate.

“We could live forever—“

“We could die.” Fundy stopped him short. “Not to mention your relationship the gods would be ruined and they would kill you!”

Dream looked at him hesitantly. “Uncertainty leads to fear and you fear the same as I. So is it so selfish that I want to risk my cards with death in order to spend an eternity in your arms?”

Fundy stared at him and for once the masked man saw his fox without a grin. Dream was then pulled into a hug, Fundy gripping tighter in every passing second. “Eternity can’t match up to what I feel in seconds, for you now,” he mumbled.

And it was only much later when humanity began to catch up with the two. Still stupid and filled with nonsense, the two had retired most of their time from pranks to living a day at a time. Since they were merely mortals, Dream had accidentally crossed fires with one of the gods punishments on the land and grew very sick.

Dream’s thoughts about immortality were long diminished by now since he was sure that he didn’t need to fear a time without Fundy by his side, since it was written that his path would meet with Hades first. 

But for Fundy, he only just started considering immortality. Perhaps that was what they needed to save Dream. That’s what they needed to be together, forever. He looked over at his partner who laid sick in his bed, barely conscious. He would have to do it soon. To create a new trick that could fool the gods.

He began with Wilbur of all gods. Taunting the man's ego and challenging his power. One could consider it as a death wish. But as questionable as it was that this mortal had not been faced with the wrath of the mighty king quite yet, the goddess, Niki, stepped in before things escalated. She vouched for the human's mistake and pulled him out of trouble, before later questioning his intentions.

Fundy explained himself quickly, knowing that Dreams time was slowly running out. Niki understood and gifted him an apple. It was supposed to rejuvenate Dreams health the same way ambrosia did for gods. But she warned that he shouldn’t eat too much or he may be cursed with a fate worse than death.

The fox travelled home with a great power in his hands that day. The golden apple glimmered with a purple shine. An actual gift from a god that was going to save Dream. 

But the events turned sour as Fundy saw no improvement in his partners health. Dream’s condition never changed so he wondered, maybe the bite that he took of the apple was not enough. So he fed him more and more until he realized that maybe there was a too much. 

Dream was coughing more now and seemed a little too disoriented than he was in the past few days. The apple didn’t help at all, it made things worse.

Fundy prayed to the goddess who gifted him that apple. He prayed as he held Dream in arms, squeezing his hand to remind him that he hadn't left his side. “Please, forgive me. I tried to help you!”

Niki watched the fox hold onto his lover, the price finally being paid. “It doesn’t always feel good to be tricked, does it?” She asked.

Fundy looked up confused. “What do you mean?” She snapped her fingers and Dream was suddenly breathing again. His hand squeezing Fundy’s back with a newfound strength. “You saved him?”

“You went to Wilbur to gain immortality by playing him a fool. I’m trying to teach you that there is an alternative than stealing,” Niki explained. “Ask for immortality and I shall grant it to you and your partner.”

“Really?” Fundy asked hopefully. Dream started to sit up, confused as to what was going on.

A bright light flashed around them and they were suddenly overcome with a warm feeling. Fundy looked down at Dream, who had stayed mostly silent, now looking around for Niki who had long disappeared.

“Forever?” Dream asked.

“Forever.” Fundy confirmed.

The two lived on a good couple of years before all their tricks had caught up to them. Who knew that the minor little pranks could upset such powerful deity’s. Their gift from Niki, now served as a curse as they were taken away from another.

“You asked to live forever? Now you shall! May your spirits be guided to Ouranos and to be passed down to Crius. May you reside beside the stars for eternity in complete isolation from each other.”

And just as the stars died out, and the sun came creeping over the horizon, Dream and Fundy were back in each other's arms.


End file.
